The Changes
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Bella's getting married. Here's what she has to say. SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE ExB
1. Prologue

_**Eclipse was an amazing book. I hope there will be another!!! SPOILERS for those who have not read or finished reading the book!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Eclipse**__** and all other related characters and major plot ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Prologue- My Thoughts **_

It's amazing how the mind adapts, and somehow, the heart is able to follow. I wasn't saying the fact that leaving Jacob wasn't hard on me, because it still was, but the pain was dulling, to nothing more than a reminder of the painful choice I had to make.

Edward knew it, and I knew he was a little sad too. I knew that in the other world, where everyone is human and everything is normal, that I would be walking down the aisle to Jacob instead and Edward would be standing behind him, as the best man. But this world was reality, and my heart felt much stronger for Edward than Jacob. And I had slept on that thought.

Why, exactly? Why was Edward to important? And it was so simple. Because he had waited, and he had known. He could have had anyone he wanted; anyone in the world, but it was ME he had his eyes on. Not beautiful Rosalie, or strawberry-blonde Tanya, no; a simple, clumsy, semi-normal girl, who was nothing terrifically special. It was because from day one, Edward had tried to so much to protect me and love me at the same time. Jacob…Jacob was different. He was a hypocrite, but a smart one at that. It was true that I had settled for Edward, and not found anyone else and I was in love with Jacob, because at the time when I needed someone, he was like the only one who was there. But he had never looked into other girls either. Perhaps marveled from afar, but not enter a relationship. He settled; for me. And now it was August first. Twelve days until my wedding, and I was…almost excited.

I got the news from Billy that Jacob had gone missing. It stung, to know that he wouldn't be there, though I knew, that it was for the best that he went away. I knew she was out there, the perfect girl for him. I admit, I would be like Edward, jealous of her, for all of about two seconds, before I would realize that his happiness was more important. And it was a hard thing to think about. For the first week after I'd talked to Charlie about my engagement. Everything that happened, all the actions, were in slow motion. I felt like I was watching a movie. It was surreal. My dreams, were of me, in my wedding dress, walking down the aisle, alone, to find that no one was waiting for me.

Edward was worried, I could tell, the way he talked to me, and held me. So cautious that I would break. And I thought about a lot, about my decisions, and that I was going to get married. I'd had second thoughts. Maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe I wanted two black haired children, and a huge, strong, warm husband to come home to. But, I couldn't be wrong. And then it was so simple. How could I not love someone who had turned down two beautiful vampires to find love in a human? There was something there that I had with Edward that I didn't have with Jacob. With Edward, I had secrets. He didn't know me like Jacob did, which is what I wanted. I wanted to figure Edward out, and it would take YEARS maybe even CENTURIES to do that, and I would love him all the more for the quirky little things I knew he was hiding. And I wanted him to figure me out too. We both weren't placated yet, I knew that. But we were in love; I had no doubt in that.


	2. Countdown

_**2-Countdown**_

I was playing with the charm bracelet on my wrist, a little wistful, but not hurting. I was sitting cross-legged on Edward, no, our bed, just enjoying the silence. Alice was so overly excited about the wedding, and I couldn't help but see the irony in the situation, and call myself a hypocrite for actually sort of _enjoying_ the planning. Well, the only part I'd thoroughly enjoyed was sitting down with Edward and writing up our guest list. And telling Charlie I was engaged had been fun too. We'd prepared for three days on how to steel our nerves, or at least, for me to steel mine, before we'd go to my father. It was like preparing for war. I was honestly glad that Edward was bullet proof, but if Charlie did bring out his gun, he was one more person added to the list of people who knew the Cullens' secret.

-FLASHBACK-

We'd gone out to dinner, and brought Carlisle and Esme with us; as my future parents-in-law, they had a right to be there too. Charlie had been perplexed, but by dessert we knew he'd caught on. Well, at least Edward did and he told me. Carlisle and Esme feigned surprise, giving congratulations and Esme even pretended to cry. Charlie was a bit sullen at first, but he gave in, smiled hugely and happily at us and asked if we had a date yet. It was rather nice, and surprisingly normal. That almost freaked me out. Edward brought me home. And my dad and I had a little chat.

"I didn't think you'd leave me so soon Bells," he'd said. I smiled, hugging my dad.

"Relax, Dad. I know this is big, but I'm honestly being mature about it. We'll both be in school, and nothing, absolutely nothing, is happening until school is finished." It was the truth though, sort of. He thought the "nothing happening" would be me and Edward starting a family, of course, that would never happen. And that was a little sad, because really, Charlie had nothing to worry about. He kissed my head.

"I know, I trust you. And Edward….he's a good kid. I don't think I ever really noticed how he looks at you. Like he really…needs you." We were both a little uncomfortable at this point, but I just smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"You better call your mother in the morning, she'll be thrilled."

"I know, I know. I will. Good night Dad."

"Good night Bells." And I slipped away back up to my room. He was waiting for me, changed from his formal attire, to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled, almost in a way that made him look like he was going to cry. He scooped me into his arms, cradling me like a baby.

"He's crying, you know. He really can't believe you're leaving him; that you're all grown up," he whispered to me, eyes closed, lips against my head. He chuckled.

"He's going to miss your cooking." We both laughed softly, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. More from relief than from sadness.

-END FLASHBACK-

And I fell back onto the bed after my little reverie, listening to the gentle patter of supernatural feet on the floor. There was a knock.

"Come in." Edward opened the door, closing it behind him, and then looking at me with a curious expression on my face.

"You don't have to knock," I said with a smile.

"It's your room." He laughed, and sat next to me.

"What were you thinking?" He stroked my hair, watching me, his golden eyes glistening back into my own.

"Breaking the news to Charlie," I giggled.

"That was just such a relief, but it was fun to. I felt like we were going to war." He smiled, the crooked smile that I loved, and I couldn't believe I was going to see it every single day of my eternity? Edward picked up my left hand, looking at the ring on my finger. It really was beautiful, and the fact that it was his mother's, made it all the more precious.

"I still can't believe you're doing this. You can always change your mind, and take me up on my other offer," he said this as he trailed kissed down my arm, and up my neck, his eyes smoldering. I reminded myself to breathe.

"Too late, the invitations have already been sent." He made a snorting noise, his cool breath causing me to shiver against his cool lips.

"You're spoiling it," he said. It was my turn to snort.

"Hypocrite. You had your chance and you said no. Now it's too late and you have to wait." He sighed and looked at me.

"I know. I'm sorry. But like I've said before, you wake so many human emotions in me, and I am, after all, a man. I can't help it." I giggled.

"Do you still have testosterone in you?" I just had to ask. He nodded.

"Like every creature on this earth Bella, females have estrogen and males have testosterone." We both laughed.

"But I'm serious. I've never done it before, and---------," I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. We are both virgin, BUT, we are also adults, I think we can afford to say 'sex'. It's not like we're twelve years old," I said. He kissed my finger.

"I know. But I'm old-fashioned, and I think I prefer 'making love' to 'sex'," he said this all with so much love in his voice that I had butterflies and my face was as red as a tomato. He nuzzled into my neck, and my hands were in his hair before I could stop myself.

"I'm a little scared though," he said between kisses.

"This is…sorry….will be, my first time and I don't want to hurt you," he stopped, resting his check over my heart. I took a deep, calming breath.

"I know. I feel the same way, well, I don't think I'LL hurt you," I said and he laughed.

"Bella, as a newborn…" I stopped him again with an apparently the way my face changed from serene to miffed.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Who said anything about having sex after I was changed? What about after the wedding? I'm pretty sure we'll be having at least a short honeymoon, right?" He laughed the bellowing laugh that I loved so much, and that made me so glad to hear again.

"Whatever you want Bella, love! Whatever you want!" he kissed my ear, nuzzling there, and then whispered into my skin,

"You know I would give you the world." I sighed, one hand stroking the hair at the back of his neck, and the other wrapped around his back, under his arm.

"All I want is you," I said. He kissed my neck.

"You have me, all of me."

"I know." We stayed like that for a little while, before my stomach ruined the moment, and let out an embarrassingly loud growl. He laughed again.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." I groaned.

"I ruined such a great moment." He chuckled, heading for the door.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked me.

"Mmm, something plain."

"Ok."

"Edward…" I called before he disappeared downstairs. He turned, and looked at me.

"Yes my love?" I smiled lovingly, and blushed.

"You know you have all of me too, right?" His expression softened, his eyes glistening again. I didn't know what to call that expression, but it was loaded.

"I know, sweet, I know," he said, kissing me gently on the lips and then disappearing down the stairs with his amazing speed. I sighed, flopping back onto the bed. He was far too good for me and I didn't deserve him.

"Knock, knock," came Alice's voice, as she danced into the room.

"Hi Alice," I said. She lay on her stomach, playing with my hair.

"Hello," she replied in her sing-song voice.

"Are you excited?" I could obviously tell she was. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I bit anxious to just get it over with, but, I'm sorta' excited. I can say good-bye to everyone and I think, maybe 50 years from now, I'll be happy to know that I had a wedding, at least, while I was human." She smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be great, I promise. Nice and quiet and sweet, just like you wanted." I nodded.

"Edward wanted that too. I guess we're both old-fashioned." She giggled the sound like dingling bells. She kissed my cheek and then sat up.

"Edward will be back here in a few seconds and Jasper is looking for me. I'll talk to you later. Only 7 days left," she sang as she left my room. I gulped. She was planning a bachelorette party, I just knew it. I moaned. I really, really didn't need that.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" I looked up to see Edward carrying a tray with a tuna sandwich and some ice tea on it.

"No, but I think Alice is planning a bachelorette party," I grumbled. He chuckled.

"Hit the nail on the head sweetheart. But don't worry. It's only you, her, Esme, Rosalie, and your mother."

"My MOTHER!?" I flopped back onto the bed and flung a hand over my face.

"I want to die," I whined. He chuckled.

"Hey, Alice is on her best behavior. You have to give her some credit. You know she could have done so much worse."

"I know. It's just, I don't think I can handle that much." He rubbed my ankles.

"I can tell her you don't want it," he offered, his voice velvety smooth.

"No, it's ok. It'll give me some time to really say good-bye to my mom, because I don't know when I'll ever see or talk to her again." Edward kissed my elbow, and then sat up.

"That would defiantly be a good idea. Get some last minute bonding with your mother. Now, are you still hungry?" I sat up.

"You spoil me. You shouldn't." He shrugged.

"Let me have my fun. You'll be able to take care of yourself eventually, I know. But your human days are numbered and I want to squeeze in some last minute spoiling." He sounded sincere, and a bit sad that in about two weeks, I would no longer need spoiling. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok fine." He smiled triumphantly and sat the tray over my lap. He watched me eat in silence for a few moments and then spoke.

"Bella, I know you aren't really going to like this, but, I have a wedding present for you." I nearly choked on my sandwich. When I was changed, I was going to knock his perfect little face in. I groaned.

"Edward no. I thought the bride and groom weren't supposed to buy each other anything. You're changing me into a vampire, that's the greatest gift ever, I don't need anything else. I have you; I don't need whatever it is you bought me." He smiled, though, despite my little fit. I pouted.

"I didn't buy it, Bella. And it's just something I want to spoil you with." I rolled my eyes. He was too smart for his own good, finding those loopholes. I sighed over dramatically.

"Ok, bring it on," I said, seeming like I was preparing for a wrestling match. He chuckled and disappeared under the bed. He reappeared with a CD in hand.

"Here. I think I owed you." He placed the disk in my hand and in his neat handwriting, written on the CD was:

Bella's Lullaby

Preformed by: Edward

"Edward," I said, a little surprised and very touched.

"See, nothing big, nothing extravagant." I literally flung myself at him.

"You silly, stupid vampire," I said, very close to tears. He stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Shhh, don't cry love. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would upset you," he was chuckling.

"I'm not upset, I'm just amazed." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"I know that I kind of' stole your other one, so, I made you a new one." He smiled, and pulled me back on the bed, and held me close. We were silent, just lying in each other's arms.

"I can't believe how fast this is happening. Nothing ever happens this fast for me, but with you. That changed. I like the rush." I giggled.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He nuzzled into my hair.

"I love you." He pulled my chin up so I could look into his beautiful gold eyes.

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me on the lips, a bit needy, but still gentle. I fisted his soft hair into my hands, melting into him. And I really, honestly, deep down, knew, like instinct, that I had made the right choice.


	3. The Day Before

_**3- The Day Before**_

I looked at the calendar tacked to the wall in our room. Two dates were circled in red. The 12th and 13th of August. On the 12th, written in the same read ink was,

Preparation Day

On the 13th was written, also in red ink,

DOOMSDAY (aka the wedding)

Edward had thought that my little notes were hysterical, and I admit, I was going a little overboard, I Had asked Alice to do this, and I had had some great leeway, but still, how could I NOT. I checked the clock on the night table. It was only 4. My mom's plane didn't land till 6 and the party didn't start till 8. I had four hours, which seemed more like 8. Edward had left that morning, before I got up. I had forgotten that the groom cannot see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. He'd left I note though, that had me in tears. I read it again, just to reassure myself,

My Dearest Bella,

I hope all is well, and that you will have a wonderful time with the girls. I'm honestly very upset about leaving, I don't want to, so I hope we can both survive a few more hours till the wedding. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle have something planned for me, I'm not at all thrilled, seeing as I must leave you and you will not be with me. I will try my hardest not to make a scene. I'll call later tonight. I hope 10 o'clock is a good time for you. I miss you already.

Love,

Edward

I went back downstairs. Alice was flittering around the house, putting up decorations with Rosalie's help. I went to the kitchen, finding Esme working on some appetizers for Renee and me.

"Hello Bella," she said, smiling as I came into the kitchen.

"Hi Esme. Do you need any help?" She laughed lightly, the sound warming me.

"No, I'm alright, but thank you anyway dear," she said. I watched her for a bit, as she hummed to herself and fixed the little food perfectly on the platter in front of her.

"Are you excited?" she asked, finishing the platter and placing it in the refrigerator.

"A little. I can't wait to see Renee." Esme smiled.

"The same here." Esme come over and gave me a hug. She had to be one of the greatest moms on the planet. I wasn't one of her own, none of the coven were, but she was just perfect for the role. It must have been her amazing motherly instinct that told her that I desperately needed a hug. I was crying, and I felt no embarrassment. This WAS my mother, well, one of them, so it was ok to cry.

"Oh honey. Shhh, it's ok. Don't cry," she soothed, gently rocking back and forth, and stroking my hair. I calmed, taking deep breaths.

"Would you like to talk to Edward?" I nodded. She smiled, dried my eyes, and gave me the phone.

"He doesn't have his cell phone with him, but Carlisle has his. He's number two on speed dial," she said, kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I dialed.

"Hello?" came Carlisle's soothing voice.

"Hi Carlisle, it's Bella," I said.

"Bella, hello dear. Are you alright? You sound a bit stuffy. Are you sick?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Carlisle was really a great doctor.

"No, no. I'm fine. May I talk to Edward?" I heard him make a little noise on the other end, I'm guessing he figured out I was crying.

"Of course you can. One moment." There was silence, and then there was Edward's voice.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened? Do you want me to come home?" worry caked his voice.

"No, I'm ok. Don't worry. I just miss you." He chuckled.

"I miss you too. I was going to call you a little early, around 9, but you beat me to it. It's only 4:30 you know." I couldn't help but laugh a little too. I was being so ridiculous.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt your manly meeting or something?" He laughed.

"No. We're not doing anything really exciting. I'm just getting marital advice." I giggled.

"I see. Is it interesting?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, not at all. I mean, I've never had a problem with Carlisle giving me advice and everything. He is my father after all, but stuff like that coming from Emmett, it's kind of scary." I could hear Emmett protesting in the background and we both laughed.

"What about you? Alice doll you up yet?"

"No. Around five I'll be whisked away to her little salon and boutique, and won't be seen until two hours later. I'm just waiting till then."

"I see. Well, I hope you can enjoy it. I want you to."

"I know. I'll try. I want you to enjoy, too."

"I'll enjoy as much as I can, even though you're not here."

"Ditto." There was a pause, and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." He laughed again and so did I.

"We can save that argument for another day. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm actually…nervous."

"Me, too. Well, more anxious." We laughed again.

"Good-bye my love."

"Good-bye honey." And we disconnected. As I hung up the phone, Alice appeared at the doorway.

"You called him 'honey'," she said with a smile. I blushed.

"I know." I smiled.

"He likes it when you call him little pet names like that."

"It's 5 isn't it?" She nodded and took my hand.

"Alice, oh Alice. Why do you torture me so?"

"Because I love you and I know you love me too, and secretly I know you look forward to this, now let's get you ready."

1 hour later I emerged from Alice's room, unscathed, and fairly pleased with her handy-work. I especially liked the new jeans and red top she'd picked out. It was 6. Rosalie came gracefully up the stairs and stood in front of me. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me because I had decided to become a vampire, but she didn't seem upset, so I wouldn't push it. She smiled though.

"Listen, I don't think we'll ever be the best of friends, and I am a bit disappointed. But it IS your life, not mine. Edward really loves you and I know you really love him. You are my sister now Bella and I'm truly happy for you." I was stunned.

"Oh, Rosalie. Thank you so much." She shook her beautiful head of blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it. Your dad's here to take you to the airport by the way." I smiled, nodded my thanks, and hurried down the stairs. Alice was there before me, coming from behind the door, so it looked as if she came from another room. She waved at Charlie and then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"We'll see you when you get back!" she called, and waved as I got into the cruiser.

"Hi Dad," I said as we stared driving.

"Hi Bells," he replied with a smile. He was nervous, I could tell. My parents didn't hate each other, but they weren't on perfect terms. They hadn't spoken in a long, long time, so I could understand. I was actually excited. Seeing Renee so soon was such a relief, but it also reminded me that the next two days, would be full of good-byes. Not really tying up lose ends, but sort of closing up. Phil wouldn't be there because of his accident, but that was ok. It would ease the tension that there would already be between my parents. We didn't talk much during the ride to the airport, we never really talked all that much anyway. That was just the way we were. He asked a little about the party and how I was holding up. If I was excited, or nervous or had cold feet.

"Listen Bells, everyone gets the second thought jitters sometimes. But that's ok. Edward is a good guy…a great guy. There's no need to worry." I could tell he was proud of himself for saying that. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad. But no second thoughts for me." I thought I actually caught a bit if disappointment in his eyes, but I looked and there was just a little hint of nervousness. We waited for Renee for only a few minutes before she saw me and came hurrying over.

"Oh Bella," she squeaked, giving me a tight hug. I hugged back.

"Hi Mom." She pulled away and looked at me, her face a little anxious.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better be serious and absolutely sure about what you are doing," she said. I smiled at her, completely calm, and serene in my decision.

"Mom, believe me. I know what I'm doing. He's…the ONE, Mom." She looked right at me, into my eyes, her lips in a firm line.

"I know Bella, I know. I've seen you two. He's smitten and I know you are too. You're like a force of nature together. But, are you sure you're not going to wait?" Renee was a very simple person, scatterbrained, and just so naïve sometimes. But my mother saw the world in simple colors, and she saw things right at the heart; she was just too unsure to know it. That's why I loved her.

"Mom," I held her shoulders.

"we can't wait. I know that sounds silly, but we just can't. Edward and I have talked very seriously about this. We've talked a lot, and we've made our decision. You have nothing to worry about." She nodded. I knew she trusted my judgment. I was always the one who made the decisions. Then her focus turned to my dad.

"Hello Charlie," she said in a way that was sweet and sorry at the same time. He smiled the same way.

"Hello Renee." The ride back to the Cullens' was filled with my parents' slow, awkward conversation. I listened, admiring them from the backseat of the cruiser. I was glad that they were here together, when I had to say good-bye. They were trying. And it was almost comical. I watched as they asked about each others lives, trying not to pry, but it ended up that way, not that they noticed. I was going to miss them. We arrived at the house, and were greeted by the three women. Esme was so excited and she reacquainted Rosalie and Alice with Renee and then went on to take my mom inside. Both mothers were talking animatedly with each other and I smiled. Esme really worked wonders when it came to this sort of thing. Alice took my mother's bags, shooing Charlie away as he tried to help.

"Alright Bells. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, ok." I gave my dad a huge hug, showing him how much he really meant. It wasn't good-bye just yet, but I could start a little early, couldn't I.

"Thanks for the advance warning Bella," he said, kissing my head. I nodded, smiling.

"I know Dad. Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a breeze. You try to get some sleep too."

"I'll try." I waved as the cruiser pulled away and went back into the house. The night went by fast, all the girls talked, and ate (well, Renee and I did). We watched _Pride & Prejudice_ on DVD, and had a great time talking about our significant others. It was around twelve when we decided to go to bed. My mom and I slept in Edward's room (our room). She was on the bed, I was on the couch. Renee fell asleep easily, but I was up for awhile. I had butterflies, and I was overly anxious. Remembering the CD, I quickly retrieved it from the night table, with the CD player and headphones Edward had lying inside the drawer, too. I popped in the disk, and listened to my lullaby. I fell asleep in two minutes.


	4. Doomsday

_**4-Doomsday (aka the wedding)**_

I woke up that morning to Alice gently stroking my face. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, you're awake. Today's the big day." I stretched and sat up.

"Oh God, Alice," I said, hand to my forehead.

"What, what is it? Are you going to be sick?"

"No. It's just….Alice….I'm getting married," I said the last part in a whisper. She smiled sympathetically at me.

"Oh sweetie, come here," she cooed, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a good hug.

"Come on, your other Bridesmaids want to see you." I smiled as Jessica, Lauren and Angela came to give me hugs, and little wedding gifts. Esme had hinted that she and Carlisle had gotten something for Edward and I. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett as well. The first thing I was going to do when I changed was beat them all to a pulp.

Alice whisked me away again, and started her work. I was in her room for a good 2 ½ hours. She did my hair, my make-up, my nails, my toes, everything. She got me into my dress, my shoes on, and I was nearly ready to go. I came down the stairs, and everyone froze to watch me. I saw my mom, and she looked like she was ready to cry already, Esme too, though I knew she couldn't.

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty," Angela cooed. The bouquets were handed out, pictures were taken and the limos were ready. I took a deep breath and grabbed Alice's hand for dear life.

"Relax Bella. You'll be fine." The wedding wasn't going to be in a church, but outside, in the field where the 'Battle' had taken place. The day was overcast and warm. No rain clouds in sight. Chairs were lined up in pews. All I had to do was walk down those line of chairs on Charlie's arm, take my vows, and Edward and I were hitched. Easier said then done. By the time we got there, and everyone was getting lined up and ready, I could hardly breathe. I looked around. I saw Billy, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, even Leah was there. Jacob was of course, absent. Seth was the ring bearer, as we didn't know anyone younger than him, and he seemed to be on decent terms with us. I saw Renee sitting in the front row with Carlisle and Esme, glancing back ever so often. Alice was in front of me and Charlie, walking up with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were in front of them, then Jessica and Mike, and Angela and Ben in front. I saw their parents, too. It was a small party, and I knew the werewolves wouldn't be coming to the Reception, which I guess was a good thing. Charlie was latched on to me, and I was clutching my bouquet of white, pink tinted roses. The music began, and I gasped, closing my eyes. Alice looked back at me.

"You'll be fine," she whispered. I suddenly felt calm and relaxed. I looked at Jasper and sighed.

'Thank you,' I mouthed. He smiled, and then they were walking up the aisle.

"Here we go," I heard Charlie murmur and I started my way up to my destiny. Edward was standing at the altar, looking perfect and beautiful in his black suit, and I knew I was going to cry. He was looking at me with wide eyes and a half open mouth, like he had never seen me before in his life. Emmett was standing behind him as best man, and smiling hugely. The werewolves watched me, Emily smiled a little, and so did Quil and Embry. Billy just nodded. My mom was crying already and Esme was trying to soothe her. I finally reached the altar; it felt like I'd just walked 100 miles. I turned to my dad, and kissed him, whispering a 'thank you' in his ear. He handed me over to Edward who wouldn't take his eyes off me. Alice took my bouquet, fixed my train, and we were ready to go.

"You," Edward stuttered in his whisper. He visibly gulped.

"You…oh Bella…you look….so amazing." I was defiantly going to cry. I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"So do you," I said. He gently squeezed my hands.

"I love you, so much."

"I know, I love you so much, too."

"I know."

The pastor went on and we listened, saying what we needed to say. When he said the part about anyone being object to our marriage, I had to close my eyes, and try to breathe. I was waiting to hear Jacob's voice, loud and commanding, to see his huge frame half naked, leap out of nowhere and say,

'I OBJECT!' But nothing happened. I let out a breath of relief. We were almost there. We said our vows, exchanged our rings, and I was crying as the pastor said,

"You may kiss the bride." Edward lifted the veil gently, reverently, as if I was some amazing goddess that had to be treated with care and respect. And he kissed me and I don't think either of us could help being a little overeager. It was done, finished. We were married and the world hadn't ended. I was so relieved. Tears were streaming down my face, as I latched on to Edward. Everyone was standing up, clapping, as we walked down the aisle,

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The reception was small, held at the Cullen's. The werewolves were not there, but they had all left small gifts. Edward and I of course thanked our small guests, and mingled. I was fused to his arm, and I don't think he minded at all. We had the works too. Cutting the cake, sharing the champagne, having our first dance, my dance with my father. Carlisle danced with Renee, and Esme danced with Charlie. Edward then danced with his mother and me with Carlisle, and vice versa. I threw the bouquet, and Angela caught it, which made me happy, and she eyed Ben and he eyed her. As I mingled, I said my subtle good-byes to all the friends who I'd had a good two years with. When they left around 11, we stayed up till around 2 opening gifts. I said my own good-byes to my parents as well, thanking them for everything. For all they'd done, and how much I would miss them, and how much I loved them both. I said my good nights, my thank yous, especially to Alice, who'd done all the brunt work. Edward carried me to bed, and I fell asleep immediately in his arms.


	5. Trial

_**5-Trial**_

I woke up to the sun on my face, and Edward's smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he said with a chuckle. I stretched and stared up at him.

"I can't believe I actually did it." He kissed my nose.

"And you were wonderful darling. The way you looked was stunning, Alice did a wonderful job. The dress was perfect." I smiled.

"I know. She said she wanted to 'knock your socks off'."

"Love, you knocked me into another world." We laughed. It was really quite ridiculous. I snuggled against him, and sighed.

"Edward, I'm going to be a vampire soon," I whispered this, as if it were something secret.

"I know. I'm a bit…edgy, but…a little….excited to," he whispered back. I nodded. I was ready for this. Absolutely, without a doubt, ready. And Edward knew it.

"Tomorrow?" he said. I nodded. Edward then laughed. I looked up.

"It's Alice, she's thrilled," at that, I heard her squeal as she ran down the stairs to most likely tell the news.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jasper said as I heard him pass the door to go after his feisty little soul mate. Edward and I both laughed. He kissed me, and I buried my hands in his hair, pressing myself against him. Eventually I pulled back when my need for oxygen was greater than being attached to his perfect, cool lips.

"Wow," he sighed. My hands were already trying to tug off his shirt.

"Easy Bella," He chuckled, stilling my hands. I wiggled in protest.

"We're married now. You have no excuse to stop me," I bragged. He laughed.

"I want this too Bella. But can we wait till tonight? Please? I think it's more…romantic at night," he pleaded kissing my neck. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll wait till tonight." His eyes softened and he looked almost wistful.

"I need this Bella. The time. I want to think about how I can prepare myself to be gentle. Passion can sometimes override the senses. I don't want to be too far gone and hurt you. I've never done this before as a human, remember that. So it will be harder as a vampire as well." He cradled me gently against him. I nodded.

"We'll do this together. It takes two to tango. I'll let you know if you start to hurt me."

"Anything Bella. Anything that doesn't feel right when we do this, you let me know and I will stop immediately." I nuzzled into him.

"You wouldn't hurt me Edward. I know you never would." He nodded, kissing my hair.

"I know. But I want to be sure." The day went from sunny to rainy, and I was really twitchy about tonight. Alice dragged me away to the mall because she said the way I was twitching was driving her crazy. Edward actually pouted; he didn't want me to go, but there were things he wanted to discuss with Carlisle. So I went along. Alice slid into the front seat of the Porsche.

"Mmm, this car is FABULOUS!" she sang, as she started the engine. I buckled myself in.

"You haven't driven it yet?"

"No, I have, but not very far. Edward did such a great job picking it out. It's perfect." I rolled my eyes, remembering the reason behind the yellow sports car. And that hurt a little. Jacob…but that was in the past. It wasn't…ok…but it was better.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry I forgot. Here, this was left at your house apparently. Your mom found it." Alice handed me a small, blue box.

"Thanks Alice." I took the box and opened it carefully. Inside was a note. I opened it, and tried to read it without throwing up in the fast moving car.

Bella,

I couldn't not give you a wedding present. Congratulations. Tell Edward; your welcome. Good-bye, maybe forever.

Jacob

I stared at the note, surprised that no tears were coming. But I understood. This was closure. No animosity, no grudges (well, sort of). This was good-bye, nice, clean, and fair. I folded up the letter and sighed. Sitting on the white cotton underneath the note, was another wooden charm. It was just a girl carved out of wood. I picked it up and looked it over in my hands. She was wearing a dress, so I'm guessing it was her wedding too. I looked on the back, to find a 'B' carved into it. I smiled. That was really sweet of him. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"No tears, I'm glad," she said. She already knew everything that just happened.

"Yea, I'm glad too."

We arrived at the mall in record time, and Alice was excited again. She had seen something, I knew it and she was ready for action. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward Victoria's Secret. Resistance was useless; especially against the fashion hurricane that was Alice Cullen.

"Oh Alice no," I grumbled.

"Hey, if you and Edward are doing what I know your going to do tonight, because I saw it, then we are buying the nightgown I saw you wearing," she said in a whisper. I turned beet red. She SAW us? I really, really wanted to bury myself in a hole far, far away and die.

"Oh Alice……" She scanned the aisles with her sharp eyes, grinning victoriously as she pulled me toward one particular rack. She pulled a nightgown out. The gown was just past my knees, a light metallic blue color, and polyester material. It was simple, but elegant. I actually liked it, it was 30 percent off, and Edward loved to see blue on me. Alice was already at the counter, paying for the gown. She grabbed my arm, and handed me the bag as we walked through the mall.

"Alice, you know I hate when you buy me things," I mumbled. She giggled.

"I know. But this is our present to you. Jasper and I thought long and hard on this," she said. I rolled me eyes.

"Thanks Alice."

"Please don't say thank you sweetie, I already know."

We spent a good three hours in the mall; I actually let Alice buy me some clothes. She said I'd need them when I was immortal.

We left the mall with five bags each, giggling hysterically as we talked about very girly things. And it was nice. Alice wasn't human, exactly, but she was female and I guess it was just in the double X chromosome for us to gossip and giggle. It was very…normal.

We arrived home, still giggling. I opened the door, to be swept into Edward's arms and receive a very long, amazing, dizzying kiss.

"Um, ok. Where did that come from?" I asked into his lips.

"You were gone for three hours. I was going to kill myself." I laughed.

"Get a room!" Emmett bellowed, and we all laughed. Edward carried me upstairs and I don't think we stopped looking at each other once.

"Alice said you bought a nightgown. Can I see?" he looked eager. It was really, really cute. I opened the Victoria's Secret bag and pulled it out. He looked at it, then at me, and smiled.

"It's beautiful," he said, leaning over to give me another kiss. I sighed.

"Oh, um, I got a present from Jacob," I said, pulling the box out of a separate bag.

"What was it?" he said this with honest curiosity. He didn't tense at Jacob's name. I was glad.

"It was another charm. Here, you can see. Oh, and he says your welcome." Edward nodded, kissed my cheek and opened the box. He didn't read the letter; he just looked at the charm.

"He did a very nice job. He didn't have to do that."

"I know, I thought the same thing."

"Bella, are you okay?" I smiled, and curled into his arms, feeling incredibly safe.

"Yeah, surprisingly. I'm not…..perfect yet, but I'm better. I'm not alone." He leaned his chin on top of my head.

"You'll never be alone."

The rest of the day seemed to be full of packing for Alaska. Edward and I were both a little anxious. My last day of humanity. Only one more human experience that I didn't want to leave behind: Sleeping with a vampire, no, sleeping with Edward. It was actually comical how, all the women were in Alice and Jasper's room, prepping me, and all the men were in Carlisle and Esme's room prepping Edward. Some pretty strange thoughts ran through my head as butterflies flew around in my stomach. One of them was wondering if we needed condoms. I shook my head. This was really ridiculous. We were married now, so it really didn't matter.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Alice soothed. I was so red; I thought I was going to blow up with embarrassment.

"Alice, do you have to watch?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sorry Bella, I can't help it. I'll try not to; I know it's a private thing."

"Yeah, really private." I left Alice's room anxious, and excited, and scared. I took deep breaths as I sat on our bed, waiting. I was soothed by the fact that Edward had never done this before either, so we were both pretty clueless, well, except for the health education stuff which told you the steps, not how to practice them. He came in a few minutes later, his expression blank as he closed the door.

"Holy crap," he muttered his back against the wall.

"What? What happened?" I saw his hands shaking.

"Bella, I don't think I can do this," he said, biting his lip. I swallowed the butterflies rising in my throat.

"Yes you can. We can both do this, I know we can. Please Edward. You'd said we'd try. This is the one human experience I want before I'm changed. Please?" He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Ok, ok. Uh, we'll do this slowly I guess." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no clue, what I'm doing," he said.

"Neither do I. I guess we just have to do what comes naturally." We both laughed.

"Ok, one step at a time."

His kisses were incredibly gentle, with an underlying neediness to them. We were both a little flustered. I couldn't move my hands from his back, and he couldn't keep his still. His eyes smoldered and glistened molten gold, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I woke up the next morning, incredibly sore, but it was defiantly worth it. His body was spooned against mine. It was an amazing feeling to feel his naked skin against me. He was cool, and smooth, and it was so fascinating.

"Good morning love," he said his voice soft, and a little husky. He was watching me, as I snuggled up against him. I think he was just as amazed as I was.

"Are you ok?" he asked, running his fingers down the curve in my side to my hip.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but, that's ok." He looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm fine, don't worry." I kissed his collar bone and looked up at him as he looked down at me. He leaned down, pressing his head under my chin, kissing my neck, and forcing me to lie down. He wrapped his hands around my waist and sighed. I stroked his slightly more mussed hair.

"Thank you Edward. For an amazing human experience."

"No Bella. Thank you." Today, I would begin a new life. Leaving everything behind, and joining the man I loved for eternity. The rings around my finger proved that to me. This was a done deal. I would begin my vampiric transformation in less than 10 hours.

END

A/N: This is as far as I'm going to take the story. Stephenie Meyer is the one writing the books not me, and this is just my idea of what I think would happen. Of course, my story is very wrong, as I'm not the authoress. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I know all fans of Ms. Meyer's series are hoping for Bella's transformation in the next book.


End file.
